New Years Love
by Sherry Scarlet
Summary: Black Organization sudah musnah. Shiho bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah BO musnah? Pergi dari Jepang atau tetap tinggal di Jepang? Dan bagaimana akhir kisah cintanya setelah ia melepas cintanya terhadap Shinichi?/"Apa anda sedang patah hati?"/"Aku pergi, profesor…."/tidak pandai buat summary, begitulah. Please RnR minna...


Holla, saya kembali dengan editing story

Gomenassai, minna, karena typho dan ada bagian cerita yang tidak jelas, jadi saya edit dan publish ulang…

Saya harap di editing ini tidak ada typho lagi, kalaupun ada, saya minta maaf #sembunyi di balik pintu #baca basmallah

Happy reading dan mohon review, kalau berkenan follow dan favoritenya, minna… (maksa ya? )

New Years Love

Disclaimer: Cerita Ini punya saya, anime/manganya milik Mr. Aoyama Gosho

Genre: Friendship, romance, selipan hurt/sadness

Warning : Thypo(s), gaje, romance tidak begitu terasa, garing a.k.a kaku, dll

Mohon reviewnya, minna…

Sunday, December, 1st in Winter….

Organisasi Jubah Hitam sudah musnah. Berkat kerjasama Shinichi, Shiho, FBI, CIA, dan polisi jepang, organisasi itu berhasil dibekuk. Sebagian besar anggotanya bunuh diri dan dipenjara. Untuk 5 greatest Black Organization member, mereka semua mati karena pertarungannya dengan aliansi ini. Kini, tidak perlu ada lagi ketakutan dan tekanan mental dari mereka. Yang ada hanya kebahagian yang menghiasi hidup mereka sekarang.

Bahagia?

Tidak juga.

Nha, lho?

Baiklah, untuk FBI dan CIA, tugas mereka terkait organisasi jubah hitam sudah selesai. Kabar baik menimpa mereka di mana mereka mendapat cuti berlibur ke Shang Hai, China, selama sebulan penuh. Polisi jepang? Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau di daerah mereka ternyata ada kelompok mafia kriminal yang selama ini tersembunyi dan samar-samar sehingga luput dari pandangan begitu, mereka juga mendapat kabar yang sama seperti anggota FBI dan CIA. Lagi-lagi mendapat cuti liburan. Mereka liburan ke Singapura.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Shinichi Kudo dan Shiho Miyano?

Untuk Shinichi, bersama Shiho, mereka kembali ke wujud mereka semula. Setelah kembali ke wujud semula, akhirnya ia kembali juga ke kehidupan semula. Menjadi detektif terkenal, mengurusi kasus tanpa hambatan yang berarti seperti saat menjadi Conan Edogawa, kembali sekolah di SMU Teitan-oh, ralat yang bagian ini. Setelah mengikuti tes akselerasi, ia akhirnya naik ke angkatan ketiga SMU Teitan dan dalam waktu singkat ia lulus SMU dan kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Ran. Oh, mengenai Ran, ini ending yang sempurna bagi kisah Shinichi Kudo. Akhirnya, ia resmi menjadi kekasih sang princess Karate. Greeting for you, Kudo… (applause semuanya…)

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Shiho?

Inilah yang menjadi pertanyaan, sesuai pertanyaan di atas.

Bahagia?

Tidak juga.

Nha, lho?

Untuk Shiho Miyano, ia masih bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang setelah organisasi hancur? Ada beberapa pilihan:

Pergi meninggalkan Shinichi dan yang lain untuk selamanya karena merasa tidak pantas untuk tetap bersama mereka. Ia merasa karena dirinya, hampir saja orang-orang di dekatnya terlibat dalam masalahnya sehingga mereka hampir terancam bahaya seperti Agasa, Ran, Kogoro, dan Heiji.

Tetap tinggal di Jepang bersama Agasa dan yang lainnya dengan sub-opsi:

Kembali kuliah (atas saran Shinichi), untuk ini Shiho masih menimbang-nimbang dengan alasan jika kembali kuliah, ia ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya ke taraf yang lebih tinggi, yaitu program pascasarjana atau magister.

Bekerja sebagai dokter (karena ia bergelut di dunia sains juga), ilmuwan, alkimia?

Membuat usaha sendiri. Tetapi, usaha apa?

Ikut menjadi anggota FBI karena ia jenius sehingga dapat membantu anggota FBI karena wawasannya yang luas. Kemarin Akai menelponnya dan menawarkannya demikian dan entah kenapa Shiho cukup tertarik dengan penawaran Akai ini. Tetapi ia perlu mempertimbangkannya juga berkaitan dengan opsi lainnya di atas.

Untuk opsi nomor 1, mungkin ia bisa tinggal di negara-negara yang aman, damai, dan nyaman. Amerika? Tidak. Itu hanya akan membangkitkan masalalunya dengan organisasi dan ia ingin membuang memori ini jauh-jauh ke dasar Samudra Pasifik(?). Baiklah, abaikan kata Samudra Pasifik ini. Untuk opsi yang nomor 2 dan 3, ia masih memikirkannya dan ia belum membicarakannya baik dengan Shinichi (Untuk opsi 2a, Shiho belum bicara lagi pada Shinichi) maupun dengan Agasa. Oh, ya, mengenai opsi-opsi ini dia sudah membicaraknnya dengan Shinichi dan Shinichi marah-marah mendengar opsi pertama Shiho. Shinichi sempat mengancam jika Shiho pergi maka Shiho akan dihukum Shinichi dan Shinichi akan membencinya seumur hidupnya. Shiho hanya sweatdrop dan speechless mendengar ancaman Shinichi. Satu kata untuk Shinichi:

Menyebalkan.

Shiho menuliskan opsi-opsi ini dalam sebuah kertas dan baru beberapa detik memandangnya membuatnya menguap-mengantuk. Shiho terlalu pusing memikirkan hal ini. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan keluar untuk menyegarkan pikiran karena ia terlalu suntuk dengan masalah ini. Lagipula, di rumah tidak ada orang karena Agasa sedang pergi bersama temannya untuk melihat pameran alat-alat canggih di Perancis.

…..Ƥưŉ ƥüń…..

Tropical Land masih sangat ramai walau hari beranjak malam. Kerumunan anak-anak pada wahana-wahana yang tersedia juga tampak di sana. Stand-stand makanan dan minuman, kafetaria, rumah makan, dan rumah penginapan serta hotel juga tampak ramai oleh orang-orang yang _berjibun_ di hanya tempat-tempat tersebut, di taman di Tropical Land juga tidak kalah ramai. Eh, tunggu dulu!

Taman?

Ya. Tidak jauh dari pohon Sakura di taman itu, duduk seorang perempuan berambut brown-reddish pendek di bangku taman yang tengah meminum cola sambil menikmati bintang-bintang di langit. Ia duduk di dekat kolam ikan yang di tengahnya ada air mancur dengan patung Picaso. Sambil minum, ia mengeratkan jaket, syal, dan topinya serta kaus tangan tebalnya yang bergambar kristal salju berwarna putih. Ya, dia adalah Shiho Miyano, orang yang sempat suntuk dan akhirnya berlabuh ke tempat ini untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Ia pergi ke sini dengan naik bus kelas ekonomi sendirian. Satu teguk, dua teguk, beberapa teguk dengan beberapa jeda, dan….

Habis.

Shiho mengocok kalengnya dan membaliknya untuk memastikan apakah masih ada sisa atau tidak dan hasilnya nihil, tidak ada sisa.

"Haah….." begitulah komentar Shiho. Ia menunduk dan memandang kalengnya dalam diam, tanpa menyadari sebuah tangan yang menyodorkan sesuatu ke arahnya. Lama Shiho tidak menyadarinya sampai ia menengadah dan terkejut melihat sebuah tangan yang menyodorkan sesuatu ke arahnya. Ia semakin menengadah, menatap sosok di depannya yang tangannya menyodorkan sesuatu ke arahnya dan ia terpana.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut dan Shiho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dokter Araide?"

Mereka duduk saling membelakangi dengan dua buah bangku taman yang membelakangi pula. Shiho masih meneguk colanya seperti orang minum bir sementara Araide duduk dengan menundukkan kepala. Shiho berhenti meneguk dan meliriknya. Melihat apa yang dilakukan pria di belakangnya ini membuatnya menghela napas.

"Sedang apa anda di sini?" tanya Shiho. Araide tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Shiho. Shiho yang melihatnya dari sudut matanya kembali menghela napas.

"Aku hanya sedang menenangkan hati dan pikiran…" jawab Araide tersenyum miris. Shiho menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung, sementara Araide masih tersenyum miris sambil kembali menunduk.

Shiho berpikir sejenak dan satu hal luput dari pemikirannya dan ini membuat Shiho terpana dan beruntung Shiho cepat-cepat bersikap biasa atau reaksinya tadi akan tertangkap basah oleh Araide, mungkin.

Ya. Satu hal yang luput dari Shiho dan akibatnya…. Mungkin bisa dikatakan cukup fatal.

Dua bulan sebelum aliansi FBI, CIA, polisi Jepang, Shinichi, dan Shiho menyerbu markas organisasi jubah hitam, tersiar kabar bahwa Ran Mouri, putri detektif dan pengacara terkenal, Kogoro Mouri dan Eri Kisaki (Mouri), akan menikah dengan seorang dokter ternama di Tokyo, Tomoaki Araide. Alasan mereka akan menikah adalah karena seorang detektif yang merupakan cinta masa kecilnya tidak kunjung kembali dan tidak diketahui kabarnya. Selain itu, karena lelah menunggu dan karena demi bersatunya kembali Kogoro dan Eri. Jadi, Ran menerimanya.

Shiho tahu tentang kisah cinta Ran dan Shinichi baik ia melihatnya sendiri atau berdasarkan curhatan Shinichi dan ia juga tahu masalah ini sehingga ia tahu pula kalau Ran sebenarnya _terpaksa _menerima keputusan ini. Tetapi, semua itu berubah setelah kembalinya pria itu.

Ya, kembalinya pria itu….

Kata-kata itu membuat Shiho sadar akan satu hal. Yaitu, alasan lain jika ia memlih opsi pertama.

Shiho sadar, setelah Shinichi kembali ke wujudnya semula, maka itu artinya Shinichi kembali ke kehidupannya semula. Salah satunya, kembali pada _wanita itu_ yang menurutnya pula berarti Shinichi tidak lagi berada di sisinya. Jika dirangkai dengan alasan opsi pertama, maka, alasan jika Shiho memilih opsi pertama akan berbunyi bahwa Shiho merasa tidak pantas untuk tetap bersama mereka. Shiho merasa karena dirinya, hampir saja orang-orang di dekatnya terlibat dalam masalahnya sehingga mereka hampir terancam bahaya seperti Agasa, Ran, Kogoro, dan Heiji. Selain itu, Shinichi sudah kembali ke wujud semula dan otomatis kembali pada _wanita itu_. Shiho tidak mungkin mencampuri kehidupan Shinichi dan berada di dekat Shinichi sebagai teman Shinichi atau Shiho akan menyakiti_nya _karena _ia_ adalah tipikal perempuan yang cemburu berat. Jadi, tidak ada alasan lain Shiho tetap di Jepang kan?

"Apa anda sedang patah hati?" Araide kembali tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Shiho. Ya. Lagi-lagi ia sedang melamun. Araide tidak menjawab dan kembali diam membisu. Kini, giliran Shiho yang tersenyum simpul. Ia meneguk colanya dan tersenyum sinis sembari menatap bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam.

"Berarti benar." Kata Shiho meneguk colanya. Araide kembali tersenyum miris.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sedang suntuk." Jawab Shiho singkat. Keduanya diam. Tidak ada suara-suara lagi dari mereka. Hanya suara-suara orang dari areal permainan saja yang masih terdengar sampai tempat ini. Hening tetapi tidak canggung.

"Apa kau juga ada masalah?" Shiho menghentikan aksinya yang akan meneguk Cola. Cola yang hampir diminumnya berhenti di bibirnya sementara Shiho melirik ke arah Araide. Shiho menurunkan tangannya dan menunduk, menghela napas bosan.

"Ya. Dan ini sangat memuakkan…" Araide tersenyum simpul. Ia bersandar pada sandaran bangku taman. Ia sama seperti Shiho, tersenyum simpul sembari menatap taburan bintang di langit.

"Aku bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah organisasi hancur? Tetap di sini? Pergi menjauh dari kalian, atau ikut FBI?" tanya Shiho masih memandang langit. Tidak ada sahutan dari Araide. Cukup lama sehingga membuat Shiho agak bosan.

"Apa kau sudah menentukan keputusanmu?" tanya Araide. Shiho tersenyum mendengar balasan dari Araide. Dalam hati Shiho bingung kenapa ia tersenyum untuk alasan bodoh seperti ini?

"Belum. Tetapi, ternyata aku bodoh juga. Aku melupakan satu point hal yang bisa dijadikan alasan aku memilih opsi kedua." Jawab Shiho.

"Apa?" tanya Araide. Shiho diam sejenak untuk memberi jeda. Shiho menghela napas dan menenguk colanya lagi dan tersenyum.

"Alasan aku tetap di sini karena aku bisa saja melanjutkan kuliah pasca-sarjana dan karena Shinichi mengusulkan begitu atau bekerja sebagai dokter atau ilmuwan sains. Lalu alasan aku pergi menjauh karena aku merasa aku tidak pantas berada di sini setelah apa yang kulakukan. Gara-gara aku, semuanya terancam bahaya. Gara-gara aku, _dia_ harus kehilangan _pria itu_ selama bertahun-tahun." Jawab Shiho. Tidak ada sahutan dari Araide. Cukup lama sehingga membuat Shiho penasaran. Apa Araide tidur? Pergi meninggalkannya? Atau….

Tertunduk sedih?

Shiho menoleh ke belakang dan lagi-lagi Shiho menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung. Shiho menghela napas dan kembali bersandar menatap langit.

"Anda tahu apa alasan tambahan itu?" tanyanya masih menatap langit. Tidak ada sahutan dari Araide.

"Karena pria itu telah kembali pada wanita itu. Aku tidak mungkin berada di dekatnya meski aku hanya berteman dengannya karena…. dia terlalu cemburuan. Entah kenapa aku ingin tertawa mengetahui dia adalah seorang pecemburu berat…" jawab Shiho tertawa tetapi ia tidak lama tertawa karena untuk kesekian kalinya (lagi) tidak ada sahutan dari Araide tetapi Shiho tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Jujur, aku sempat menyukai pria itu dan mengetahui ternyata ia menyukai teman masa kecilnya, aku jadi kesal dan cemburu…"

….

"Tetapi itu dulu. Setelah kupikir bahwa tidak mungkin ia memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadaku dan juga setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku, aku jadi tidak membencinya lagi dan ikhlas melepas perasaanku ini…" kata Shiho. Ia kembali meneguk colanya dan tetap menatap langit. Tidak ada sahutan dari Araide.

"Jadi, apa anda berpikiran sama denganku, bahwa kita memiliki nasib yang sedikit sama?" tanya Shiho. Araide tidak menyahut. Awalnya Shiho kesal tetapi setelah ia menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati bahwa Araide sedang memandangnya. Shiho menghela napas dan balas menatapnya.

"Aku rasa ya." Jawab Araide tersenyum simpul. Shiho menunduk dan kembali menghela napas. Ya. Awalnya ia akan dijodohkan dengan Ran, perempuan yang pernah ia temui katika ayahnya mengundang keluarga itu makan malam bersama di rumahnya. Tetapi, mengetahui bahwa perempuan itu memiliki kekasih lain dan kekasih itu telah kembali padanya membuat perjodohan ini batal. Araide sedih akan hal ini tetapi ia harus berlapang dada, menerimanya dengan ikhlas, yang merupakan pertanda bahwa _ia_ bukan _jodoh_nya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan anda lakukan?" tanya Shiho.

Araide menghela napas, "Ya. Kembali bekerja dan berjuang mencari pendamping lain…" Jawab Araide kembali bersandar dan menatap langit. Shiho juga. Ia juga turut menghela napas.

"Ide yang bagus." jawab Shiho. Araide menoleh ke samping dan melirik Shiho.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Setelah mengetahui point tambahan itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jerman dan tinggal menetap di sana." Jawab Shiho tersenyum. Araide yang mendengarnya terkejut dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan profesor Agasa?" tanya Araide.

"Bukankah ada bibi Fusae? Aku rasa, tidak ada alasan lain ia merasa kesepian..?" kata Shiho. Araide menghela napas dan menatap Shiho.

"Walaupun begitu, dia sangat menyayangimu. Ia pasti sedih kalau kau pergi…"

…..

"Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau pergi karena alasan pria bernama Shinichi Kudo itu?" Shiho terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Araide. Wajahnya agak memanas dan Araide tahu itu. Ia tersenyum simpul sementara Shiho diam saja.

…

…..

"Tidak…." Jawab Shiho memandang ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Araide.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Miyano…" kata Araide tertawa. Shiho mendnegus kesal dan menatap tajam Araide.

"Kau sama saja dengan Shinichi. Menyebalkan. Aku membencimu!" gerutu Shiho kesal melempari Araide dengan kaleng Cola. Araide langsung menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Hey,…" Araide tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Shiho. Entah kenapa ia senang melihat ekpsresi Shiho yang seperti ini. Bukan maksud mengejek tetapi ia merasa kesedihannya menguap begitu saja melihat ekspresi Shiho.

Araide tersenyum lembut dan menatap Shiho. Shiho yang melihatnya menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Shiho. Araide menghela napas dan kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak. Entah kenapa rasa sedihku menguap begitu melihat ekspresimu tadi…" jawab Araide.

"Syukurlah. Aku kira anda akan galau seumur hidup dan gantung diri…" kata Shiho.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Araide sweatdrop dan speechless. Namun setelah itu, ia tersenyum simpul dan ini membuat Shiho ikut tersenyum.

"Bukankah setiap orang yang mengalami patah hati akan melakukan hal itu?"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukan hal itu…" jawab Araide menghela napas. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan berdiri. Shiho juga ikut berdiri.

"Oh…" jawab Shiho mengangguk. Araide kembali tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton sinetron…" kata Araide mengusap kepala Shiho.

"Huh, aku tidak suka acara seperti itu…!" jawab Shiho ketus. Araide kembali tersenyum. Hening kembali menyergap mereka. Tidak ada suara-suara lagi yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Araide masih menatap Shiho sembari tersenyum dan ini membuat Shiho risih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shiho. Araide kembali tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyu.

"Aku heran kenapa Shinichi tidak tertarik padamu? Selain karena kalian selalu bersama, kau juga sangat cantik dan memesona…" wajah Shiho sontak memerah. Ia menunduk dan memandang ke arah lain.

"Berhenti menggoda orang lain, dokter Araide! " gerutu Shiho agak kesal. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar mendengar pernyataan Araide tadi. Ia sedang bercanda atau serius memuji? Pikir Shiho.

"Aku serius dan entah kenapa… mungkin bisa dibilang aku jatuh cinta padamu…"

"Eh?" Shiho terkejut dan memandang Araide. Wajahnya kembali memanas dan Shiho berbalik untuk menyembunyikan kondisi wajahnya yang tidak elit ini. Shiho berdehem untuk mengembalikan ekspresinya dan berbalik menatap Araide. Wajahnya sudah kembali semula dan ia tersenyum.  
"Aku rasa aku juga begitu…." mereka saling tersenyum dan bersama-sama menatap bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam.

"Ah, aku harus segera pulang. Siapa tahu professor sudah pulang dan mencariku…!" Shiho melihat arloji di tangannya. Pukul 21.30. Shiho menghela napas dan bersiap pergi tetapi langkahnya dicegat Araide.

"Mari ku antar." Tawar Araide. Shiho tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. Mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan taman yang kian sepi.

…..Ƥưŉ ƥüń…..

Sebuah mobil putih berhenti di depan pagar sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Suasana rumah itu terang. Terlihat dari luar bahwa lampu sebuah ruangan menyala dan juga lampu-lampu taman. Seorang perempuan keluar dari mobil. Ia menutup pintu dan membungkuk tersenyum ke arah si pemilik mobil yang berada di dalam mobil. Dia adalah Shiho.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku. Maaf, jadi merepotkan anda, Tomoaki-san." Kata Shiho membungkuk memberikan hormat.

"Sama-sama. Aku senang bisa mengantarmu pulang dan juga aku senang…..bisa bicara kasih…" Kata Araide tersenyum simpul. Shiho membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Permisi." Kata Araide. Shiho mengangguk dan mobil Araide menjauh meninggalkan Shiho di depang pagar. Shiho beranjak membuka kunci pagar dan masuk. Lalu, ia melangkah menuju pintu, membuka kunci pintu dan memasukinya lalu mengunci pintu dari dalam.

Semakin hari hubungan mereka semakin akrab dan dekat. Mereka sering bertemu baik siang maupun sore hari baik di Tropical Land, taman Beika, Tokyo, dan lain-lain. Mereka banyak bercerita baik tentang diri sendiri maupun orang lain, khususnya Shinichi dan Ran.

SKIP TIME

Friday, December, 20th in winter,….

Shiho sudah membicarakannya dengan Agasa bahwa ia memutuskan untuk tinggal dan kuliah di Jerman. Awalnya Agasa keberatan dengan keputusan Shiho tetapi karena Shiho yang terlalu keras kepala, akhirnya dengan berat hati Agasa merelakannya dan sebagai gantinya Shiho akan mengunjunginya setiap liburan musim panas dan musim dingin.

"Benar, kau tidak ingin memberitahu Shinichi tentang keputusanmu?"

"Ya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya karena aku tidak ingin menyakiti wanita itu. Lagipula, bukankah mereka sedang liburan natal dan tahun baru di Osaka bersama bocah Osaka dan pacarnya itu?" kata Shiho. Ia sedang membereskan pakaiannya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam koper. Agasa hanya diam melihat aktivitas Shiho dan menghela napas. Shiho selesai mengepaki pakaiannya.

"Aku berangkat, professor…"

"Shiho…." Agasa memeluk Shiho dan air matanya meleleh melalui sudut matanya. Shiho membalas pelukannya dan mengelus punggungnya, berusaha menghiburnya. Shiho melepas pelukannya begitupula Agasa. Mereka berjalan keluar menuju teras.

Setelah sampai di teras, Shiho berbalik menatap Agasa. Agasa masih berlinang air mata.

"Shiho…"

"Aku pergi, profesor…. Sampai bertemu di liburan semester, liburan musim panas dan liburan musim dingin tahun mendatang…."

"Shiho…." Shiho tersenyum simpul dan berjalan menuju taksi yang sudah menunggunya. Sang supir membantu Shiho memasukkan koper dalam bagasi dan menutupnya. Shiho masuk ke dalam taksi dan duduk di kursi belakang supir. Supir menyalakan mesinnya dan taksi melaju meninggalkan rumah profesor Agasa.

"Shiho….." Agasa masih memandang jalanan yang baru saja dilewati taksi yang ditumpangi Shiho. Dengan masih tersedu-sedu dia masuk kedalam dan mengunci pintunya. Suasana halaman rumah Agasa menjadi sepi.

TOKYO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, 15.11 p.m. …

Rupanya, tidak hanya Shiho saja yang akan ke Jerman. Araide juga memiliki niat yang sama, belajar kembali di Jerman untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Terlihat Araide sedang duduk di bangku tunggu dengan koper-koper di samping kirinya serta paspor di atas kopernya. Sambil menunggu keberangkatan, ia memnbaca koran hari ini. Ia terlihat serius membaca koran sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di depannya.

"Jadwal keberangkatan pesawat tujuan Jerman lima menit lagi dan kau masih duduk santai di sini?"

Araide berhenti membaca koran dan menengadah ke depan-menatap sosok di depannya. Seorang perempuan berambut pendek brown-reddish berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan Araide. Araide menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Oh, berarti sudah lama aku membaca korannya…" kata Araide. Ia melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di bangku di samping kanannya. Shiho memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku mau ke Jerman?" tanya Araide.

"Itu…" tunjuk Shiho ke arah koper Araide. Araide mengikuti arah telunjuk Shiho dan tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu..." Araide masih tersenyum sementara Shiho menghela napas bosan.

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau mau ke Jerman juga?" tanya Araide kemudian.

"Ya, begitulah..." Shiho menunjukkan paspornya. Araide tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau pasti ke sana untuk liburan…" tebak Araide. Shiho menaikkan satu alisnya dan tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak. Aku pergi ke sana untuk melanjutkan kuliahku sekaligus tinggal menetap di sana." Jawab Shiho.

"Kenapa tidak di Jepang?"

"Kuliah di Jepang hanya akan membuatku sakit hati dengan kebersamaan dan kemesraan mereka berdua. Ahaha aku hanya bercanda…." Jawab Shiho tertawa hambar. Araide tahu Shiho berbohong tetapi ia tidak ingin mengungkitnya lebih jauh. Sebagai gantinya, ia menghela napas pelan.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Shiho.

"Sama denganmu dan juga siapa tahu aku dapat jodoh orang Jerman?" kata Araide.

"Kau benar. Hahaha…" kata Shiho. Mereka saling tersenyum dan diam menghinggapi mereka.

"Atau berjodoh dengan orang Jepang yang sama-sama belajar di sana?" kata Araide.

"Eh?" Shiho yang mendengarnya terkejut. Araide bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil paspor dan kopernya.

"Tinggal tiga menit lagi. Sebaiknya kita bergegas atau kita akan ketinggalan pesawat." Shiho angkat bahu dan mengikuti langkah Araide. Mereka bersama-sama menuju pesawat dan meninggalkan ruang tunggu pesawat sembari tersenyum.

Malam hari….

Di ruang makan rumah Agasa, terlihat seorang pemuda duduk dengan kedua tangan bertopang dagu sembari cemberut. Agasa hanya diam sambil fokus memberesi piring-piring yang menumpuk di meja makan. Sekilas, ia tatap pemuda di depannya ini. Ia menghela napas dan bangkit menuju wastafel untuk meletakkan piring tersebut.

"Sudah malam, lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat. Besok kau kuliah pagi kan? Atau kau mau menginap di sini?" tegur Agasa. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Shinichi. Ia masih cemberut dengan kedua tangannya bertopang dagu.

"Kenapa Shiho tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Shinichi entah bertanya pada Agasa atau kepada dirinya sendiri karena ia sama sekali tidak memandang orang di depannya ini.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau Shiho tidak ingin mengganggumu dan Ran. Ia tidak mau Ran tahu dan cemburu melihatmu berhubungan dengan wanita yang tidak ia kenal." Jawab Agasa. Shinichi mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Agasa yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Itu berarti dia tidak percaya padaku. Ia tidak ingin aku melindunginya lagi. Mungkin ia menganggapku telah gagal melindunginya…." Shinichi semakin erat mengepalkan kedua tangannya-berusaha menahan tangisnya yang mengancam akan pecah. Agasa masih diam. Teringat kata-kata Shiho dulu saat ia masih dalam wujud anak-anaknya. Beberapa tahun sebelum peristiwa penggrebegan markas organisasi.

"_Haruskah aku mengatakannya agar dia mengerti, Shiho…?"_ gumam Agasa dalam hati, bingung. Agasa kembali menghela napas, memberi jeda sebelum bicara.

"Bukan begitu, Shinichi…"

"Lalu?" tanya Shinichi menuntut. Agasa kembali menghela napas dan duduk di depan Shinichi. Ia tarik kursinya dan mulai duduk. Ia tatap Shinichi yang masih mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-menahan amarahnya.

"Karena Shiho mencintaimu…" Shinichi terpana mendengar jawaban Agasa. Ditatapnya Agasa, masih dengan ekspresi terpana.

"Maksud profesor?" tanya Shinichi.

"Shiho pernah cerita padaku mengenai kesannya saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Ia berkata kalau kau adalah pemuda yang cerdas, tampan, baik hati, dan peduli terhadap semua orang. Awalnya ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman atau orang yang memiliki takdir yang sama dengannya. Tetapi lama-lama anggapan itu berubah. Semakin lama bersamamu semakin berubah pula anggapannya. Ia menganggapmu pelindungnya-terutama berkaitan dengan organisasi. Dan perasaan bernama suka pun meluncur dalam hatinya terhadapmu. Kesimpulannya, ia suka padamu…." jelas Agasa. Shinichi terpana mendengar penjelasan Agasa. Jadi, seperti inikah perasaan dan anggapan Shiho terhadapanya selama ini?

"Tetapi, mengetahui kalau kau ternyata memiliki perasaan terhadap Ran, walau kau belum mengakuinya secara resmi, entah kenapa Shiho merasa sedikit tidak suka apalagi melihatmu yang kadang-kadang memikirkan Ran dan sebaliknya. Lama-lama rasa tidak suka itu jadi bertambah. Itulah kenapa saat itu Shiho terlihat membenci Ran. Tetapi karena suatu alasan, ia jadi tidak membenci Ran lagi dan menyadari bahwa cintanya hanya sepihak, hanya sebuah mimpi, angan-angan yang tidak mungkin terwujud." jelas Agasa.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Ran telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari wanita itu saat di pelabuhan. Saat itu dia hampir ditembak karen Shiho meminta agar wanita itu tidak membunuhmu dan bu Jodie…" Shinichi kembali terpana mendengar penejelasan Agasa.

"Ran. Ia mirip kakaknya, Akemi Miyano, yang telah meninggal dunia…" Shinichi semakin mempererat kepalannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya terasa berair.

"Selain itu. Ia juga merasa bersalah pada kalian. Gara-gara obat rancangannya, kau mengecil dan terpaksa meninggalkan kehidupan normalmu dan gara-gara ia, Ran menjadi sedih, kehilangan orang yang sangat ia sayangi sedari kecil…" Shinichi masih diam tanpa kata. Hatinya terlalu sakit karena tersayat oleh kenyataan mengenai perasaaan Shiho selama ini.

"Karena semua alasan itulah ia rela melepas perasaan cintanya padamu. Mengubur perasaan ini dalam-dalam dan berusaha bertahan dalam lautan luka hatinya. Ia rela, ikhlas melepasnya…"

"Ia juga berkata, semoga dengan ia pergi ke Jerman, selain belajar memperdalam wawasannya, ia dapat melupakan perasaan ini dan bisa mendapat jodoh sebagai pengganti dirimu, orang yang pernah ia sukai…" jelas Agasa. Shinichi tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Perih begitu terasa di hatinya. Ia ingin teriak, membalas responnya terhadap masalah ini.

"Aaaaaarrrrrghhhhhh….!" malam yang sunyi ini sekilas terisi oleh raungan dan kesedihan dari tiga orang yang mendengar kenyataan yang tersembunyi selama ini.

Eh, tiga orang?

Agasa, Shinichi, lalu…..?

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang jatuh terduduk di depan pintu yang terkunci. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya-menjaga agar suaranya akibat terisak tidak terdengar penghuni rumah yang ia kunjungi ini. Air mata menetes melewati pipinya. Ya. Dia adalah Ran. Kenapa ia ada di sini? Saat di kamarnya, entah kenapa ia merasa khawatir pada Shinichi dan perasaan ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Shinichi sendirian untuk memastikan Shinichi baik-baik saja karena ayahnya, Kogoro Mouri, sedang ada urusan dengan kliennya dan belum kembali. Ketika sampai di sini, betapa kagetnya ia mendengar pembicaraan Shinichi dan Agasa mengenai Shiho. Ia menunduk-bersimpuh sambil terisak ditemani bulan dan bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam yang terang.

"_Maafkan aku, kak Shiho…."_ gumam Ran masih terisak.

"_Maafkan aku, Shiho…."_ gumam Shinichi yang masih menahan tangisnya. Agasa menepuk bahunya untuk menenangkannya.

SKIP TIME

2 tahun kemudian….

Friday, January, 1st in Winter….

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi seluruh manusia di dunia ini. Kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari pergantian tahun. Semua orang merayakannya dengan suka cita. Aneka festival, upacara, dan hiburan diselenggarakan untuk menyambut pergantian tahun ini. Acara semacam itu juga diselenggarakan di Beika dan hampir seluruh penduduk Beika merayakannya, seperti dua orang ini.

"Pesta kembang apinya meriah, ya?"

"Ya." Ya. Dua sejoli ini, Ran dan Shinichi, sedang menikmati tahun baru bersama. Di samping mereka ada Kogoro, Eri, Yusaku, Yukiko, Heiji, dan Kazuha. Tiba-tiba, handphone Shinichi bergetar. Shinichi merogoh sakunya dan membuka handphonenya. Ternyata sebuah email dari….

Shiho Miyano.

Shiho?

Shinichi yang melihatnya terpana. Dua tahun tidak berkomunikasi dengan teman dekatnya ini membuat Shinichi terpana sekalugus senang di mana ternyata teman dekatnya kembali menghubunginya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin bicarakan kepada perempuan ini. Ia ingin menumpahkan segala isi hatinya, kekesalannya, serta ancamannya (lagi) kepada perempuan ini. Shinichi segera membuka email tersebut dan Shinichi kembali terpana dengan isi email tersebut. Ran yang melihatnya mengerutkan kening dan ikut melihat isi email di handphone Shinichi dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pengirim dan isi email tersebut.

"I-ini….." Ran yang melihatnya terpana sementara Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya.

"T-tidak mungkin. Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Shinichi yang melihatnya semakin terpana. Tiga foto dikirim dalam sebuah email dari seorang teman dekat yang lama tidak berkomunikasi dengannya.

Ya. Isi email tersebut adalah foto-foto Shiho bersama Araide. Mereka yang bersama di sebuah tempat wisata, di kelas, bersama seorang anak kecil, dan bersama anak kecil itu, mereka merayakan tahun baru bersama.

"Apakah ini anaknya kak Shiho dan dokter Araide?" tanya Ran.

"Tidak mungkin. Kapan mereka menikah dan kenapa mereka bisa bersama?" tanya Shinichi tidak percaya. Mata Ran berbinar-binar dan senyum terlukis di bibirnya.

"Kalau benar ini anak mereka. Itu berarti mereka sudah menikah dan itu artinya, mereka telah menemukan jodoh mereka. Kyaaa…!" jerit Ran senang. Ia berputar-putar memandang foto ketiga itu sementara Shinichi speechless dan menggerutu kesal.

"Huuh….!" gerutu Shinichi kesal dan ia menggenggam erat handphonenya sementara Ran masih berbinar-binar. Satu hal yang Shinichi sesalkan dari Shiho. Dua tahun tanpa kabar, mengirim email bukannya sapaan dan cerita malah foto yang membuatnya kesal.

OWARI

Selesai juga akhirnya fict story oneshoot ini. Lelah… -.-

Iseng aja sih coba-coba buat cerita romance. Hehehe…. Walaupun gak suka cerita romance…tetapi ya…karena iseng yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi, akhirnya jadilah ini…

Tetapi, saya mohon review readers semua…...

Mohon maaf jika banyak typho berupa kesalahan tanda baca, huruf, nama, dll bahkan mohon maaf jika ceritanya gak banged. Arigatou gozaiamsu…. (berojigi satu kali).

Ending song special untuk kalian: Time after Time by Mai Kuraki

selamat menikmati (lagunya putar sendiri ya… (ditendang readers)).

Oh, ya, satu lagi. Ini penjelasan mengenai saya yang belum sempat saya cantumkan di sini.

Mengenai Shiho dan Araide, mereka sama-sama belajar di Jerman, kuliah di universitas yang sama, satu kelas, dan di sana….tumbuh cinta antara mereka. Satu tahun mereka pacaran dan di bulan februari, Shiho dan Araide menikah. Mereka menikah dua minggu setelah kelulusan mereka. Tentu saja Agasa dan Fusae hadir ke sana dan tentunya lagi tanpa sepengetahuan Shinichi (dan juga Ran).

Akhir kata, arigatou dan Shinen Omedetou 2014, readers….. n_n


End file.
